Escándalo en Moscú
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: -¿Tus últimas palabras? –murmuró entre dientes uno de los hombres. -¿Qué tal "ah"? –gimió una voz femenina a sus espaldas y luego de eso resonó por el oscuro callejón el sonido de tres balas y tres cuerpos cayendo inertes, después el silencio que sólo fue roto por el sensual eco de unos tacones golpeando el escarchado suelo –Señor Holmes… esta vez casi no lo consigue


**Capítulo I**

Corría.

El sudor resbalaba de manera desagradable desde sus cabellos negros, grasientos, sucios por días sin ducha, las gotas se enredaban con la barba que crecía dispareja, dejando pelones que mostraban la pálida piel, y reaparecían en el cuello para perderse en la tela de la camisa que alguna vez fue blanca.

Un vagabundo corriendo por Moscú.

Se reacomodó la parka y la bufanda que recordaba un azul brillante, antes de meter la mano a su bolsillo y apretar la pistola que cargaba, sacándole el seguro, listo para disparar.

Los menos siete grados dolían en sus pulmones, quemaban la garganta y las fosas nasales y la falta de alimentos y de un lugar confortable para dormir a lo largo de dos años, le tenían las fuerzas mermadas.

Cerró los ojos y pensó con su rápida mente:_ derecha, semáforo ¡No! ¡Es muy largo!… escaleras de incendio, techos, techos, techos… bajar… puente peatonal, izquierda, no, calle cerrada, un callejón, saltar el muro, ahí los perderé._

Regresó a su carrera, podía adivinarlos pisando sus talones, con cuerpos nutridos, vigorosos y ejercitados. Portaban sus armas de fuego, pero no podían matar civiles indiscriminadamente. Inglaterra se había dedicado esos dos años a quebrar la organización desde las bases, sembrando desconfianza y antipatía entre las cabezas y la gente del gobierno que los encubría, si hacían una exposición tan idiota de poder, Mycroft podría meter sus manos, de forma sutil y diplomática, como siempre lo hacía todo, sin importarle que ese fuera terreno ruso, y luego cazaría como a perros a cada uno de los hombres de la organización hasta hacerlos desaparecer. Era la única razón por la que se había salvado de la muerte hasta el minuto, o sino ya le habrían disparado por la espalda en medio de la vía pública.

Debían tener órdenes explicitas de no hacerlo.

-_¡Ahí estás! _–escuchó decir en ruso y su corazón dejó de bombear sangre un segundo, para el siguiente vaciar todo el líquido rojo de forma desesperada a sus venas.

-Debes sobrevivir… -se animó a sí mismo -no pueden alcanzarte… él te pidió un milagro… le debes un milagro.

Cruzó el puente peatonal y en cuanto divisó el oscuro callejón dobló a la izquierda, tomó impulso y saltó para escalar el muro, pero jamás contó con que sus piernas fallarían al apoyar la planta en los ladrillos para darse la pequeña propulsión que lo llevaría al otro lado de la tapia, y así cayó con un ruido seco, sobre sus rodillas, imposibilitándolo de levantarse. Los escuchó acercarse y reír… eran tres… quizá podría defenderse, pero no tenía posibilidad contra sus escopetas recortadas Sydney de diez milímetros. Él sólo llevaba una Sig Sauen, nueve milímetros, igual a la que usaba su mejor amigo.

John.

_Ojalá estuviera John._ El militar era un excelente tirador, calculador y de sangre fría… _¿quién lo diría de un doctor tan cálido como él?_

Cerró los ojos con desesperación y se mantuvo de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la muralla.

-Perdón –murmuró –perdóname…

-_Eres una rata escurridiza_ –cada palabra dicha con la rudeza del acento ruso, le ataladraba el cerebro y por una vez en su vida le hubiera gustado no haber sido tan inteligente como para aprender ese burdo idioma en dos meses.

No deseaba saber lo que decían.

Había olvidado la última vez que había sentido el terror helarle la sangre.

-¿Tus últimas palabras? –murmuró entre dientes (y en un pésimo inglés) uno de los hombres, se notaba por el timbre que estaba disfrutando del momento.

-¿Qué tal "ah"? –gimió una voz femenina a sus espaldas y luego de eso resonó por el oscuro callejón el sonido de tres balas y tres cuerpos cayendo inertes, después el silencio que sólo fue roto por el sensual eco de unos tacones golpeando el escarchado suelo –Señor Holmes… esta vez casi no lo consigue ¿Dónde escondió a su guardaespalda?

-Irene Adler –murmuró el hombre.

Sherlock se paró con piernas tambaleantes y se volteó para enfrentar los ojos azules, grandes y brillantes de esa mujer que lo miraba con la intensidad y la pasión del fuego. Notó como los labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica, pero a la vez aliviada y luego, cuando se volteó para marcharse, pudo ver sus pasos felinos y su silueta enfundada en ajustada cuerina negra.

-Quizá debería seguirme –lo miró de reojo –y hacemos algo con esa apariencia desastrosa –ella pudo ver como el detective dudaba y rió entre dientes –vamos, usted sabe no que muerdo… a no ser que me paguen por eso.

Se subió a la limosina que esperaba a La Mujer, esta no comentó lo desagradable de su apariencia, de su cabello sucio, los dientes sin lavar, las uñas negras por la mugre. Ella lo sabía, claro, pero también sabía que de esa forma había podido sobrevivir todo ese tiempo… no le daba asco… debería, pero no lo hacía… el alivio de encontrarlo vivo era mucho mayor a cualquier sensación desagradable.

El detective tuvo que admitir a sí mismo que se sorprendió al verse entrar en la embajada de Inglaterra, mucho más cuando le fue asignada una habitación oculta detrás de libreros.

Nadie podía verlo… dentro de todo Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto.

Demoró una hora en el cuarto de baño, pero cuando salió su piel volvía a ser brillante, su cara sin barba y aunque el cabello aún se mantenía largo estaba limpio y desenredado. Llevaba puesta sólo la toalla en la cintura y ni siquiera se extrañó de ver sentada sobre su cama a La Mujer quién sonreía y con la mirada lo recorría de manera descarada acariciando sin hacerlo las gotas que resbalaban desde su pelo mojado, por el cuello, el tórax, el vientre demasiado delgado y finalmente perdiéndose bajo la toalla.

-¿Mycroft dejó algo de ropa para mí?

-Sí, pero la oculté.

-No me molesta andar desnudo, hay calefacción, además dentro de todo dudo que pueda salir de esta habitación ¿O me equivoco?

-Como casi siempre, tiene toda la razón –susurró coqueta, burlona y sonriente, poniendo especial énfasis en el _casi_. Ahora eran sólo los dos y agradecía el cielo esa oportunidad… _quién lo diría: ella una mujer romántica._

-Debe haber un botiquín.

-Yo me encargo –contestó simplemente La Mujer y salió del cuarto para entrar a los diez minutos con una pequeña maleta -¿algún hueso roto, querido?

-No, la mayoría son heridas superficiales, aunque me esguincé el tobillo en el callejón, no entiendo por qué mi cuerpo no responde cómo debería, me hubiera costado la vida ese simple error.

-No soy John, pero creo la respuesta sería algo como: "estás bajo peso, Sherlock, no te preocupas de comer o de dormir, no me puedo preocupar de ti como si fueras un niño"… luego se masajearía el puente de la nariz, se tomaría un tiempo mirándote e iría a preparar té mientras encarga comida china o quizá estaría aquí muriendo de celos, pero negándome que es gay -el silencio se hizo pesado en la habitación y Sherlock miró de forma molesta a Irene, esta desvió los ojos al suelo, intimidada y luego los volvió hacia él, antes de agregar –perdón, no quise burlarme de John, ni siquiera pensé que tomarías eso como una burla.

El moreno asintió y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Lo harás tú? –La Mujer no entendió sus palabras hasta que siguió la dirección de los ojos azules y se topó con el botiquín. Ella sonrió y asintió, notablemente aliviada, por lo menos no estaba enojado… _John sólo era un tema delicado que debería evitar._

-Claro –se sentó al lado de él y con extremado cuidado y suavidad desinfectó las heridas, las acarició, como si venerara la pálida piel, sus ojos temblaban ante cada injuria que marcaba ese lienzo liso.

_¡Blasfemia!_

No pudo evitarlo, fue más que ella, esa piel desnuda, el olor del desinfectante siendo dominado por el natural de Sherlock mezclado con el del jabón y el tacto en sus dedos en el aterciopelado pecho lampiño; la hicieron perder el juicio por un segundo, tiempo justo para abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo.

Para su sorpresa Sherlock correspondió tomándola por la cintura y empujándola a la cama. Al separarse le lamió los labios y le sonrió descaradamente.

-Es lo que querías ¿No? –no era una pregunta, sólo certificaba su suposición.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no me atreví a ir más allá…

-La palabra _virgen_ no salía de tu cabeza ¿No? El sexo es un fastidio, pero no soy casto, no sé que se imaginan las personas, no es que me importe tampoco, pero es obvio que tuve adolescencia y luego fui a la universidad… conozco muy bien la cocaína, la marihuana, el LSD ¿De verdad piensan que no he probado los vicios más conocidos? Soy un detective, debo comprender aunque sea un mínimo sobre el motor de los crímenes.

-Quién lo diría –susurró contra la boca del hombre, comenzando a perder el poco juicio que tenía por lo íntima de la situación.

-No esperes milagros… no soy exactamente bueno…

-Lo tomaré como un reto, entonces.

-No ahora –la volvió a besar y se levantó de la cama –necesito contactarme con Mycroft, tengo información importante que comunicarle, después de eso podré descansar antes del principio del fin.

-¿Principio del fin?

-Información –comenzó a pasear inquieto por la habitación –información muy, muy vital para terminar con el exilio autoimpuesto... ¡Costó! Pero la obtuve.

-¿Qué información?

-Oh no, querida, no te diré, sé lo que sientes por mí, pero eres una mujer que no se interesa en esas cosas realmente, los sentimientos no te detendrán para engañarme –Sherlock se volteó a mirarla –perdón –se disculpó de manera falsa –pero no caigo dos veces en la misma situación… no puedo creer que haya caído la primera vez –gruñó en voz baja mientras imaginaba a Mycroft tratándolo de idiota.

-No pienso engañarte.

-Sólo es precaución.

-Entiendo –aceptó sin luchar mucho más. Seguramente a John se lo hubiera contado. En ese minuto deseaba con todas sus ganas ser John.

.

Era el segundo día de Sherlock Holmes escondido en la embajada británica en Rusia y no se había despegado del computador sin importar si era de día o de noche.

No comía.

No dormía.

Ni siquiera se había vuelto a bañar.

Irene entendió que el detective era absolutamente dependiente de su ex compañero de habitación, él era el que lo alimentaba a la fuerza y lo obligaba a descansar cuando su personalidad obsesiva lo consumía al punto de los límites humanos.

Su mentalidad no era humana, pero su cuerpo sí y John se encargaba de recordárselo.

Quizá ella podría ocupar el puesto del doctor, quería intentarlo.

-Sherlock… traje comida china… -no había podido evitarlo, si era necesario invocar la imagen de un fantasma para que se fijara en ella, pues lo haría. El moreno levantó una ceja ante la elección, pero no comentó nada, sólo asintió para que supiera que la había escuchado –insoportable –murmuró no acostumbrada a ser ignorada, era mucho más entretenido cuando el caso giraba en torno a ella y la atención completa de esos ojos azules era suya.

.

El detective podía ver como La Mujer se paseaba inquieta como gato enjaulado, demasiado histérica por el encierro y el ocio y aún así se veía impecable, perfecta, depredadora, muy a diferencia de él que ya con suerte se cubría con una sábana… _bendita calefacción._

Todos los días aparecía por la puerta con alimento y conversación, a él no le interesaba ninguna de las dos, pero le agradaba verla desesperada por llamar su atención. Era algo primitivo y sádico, aumentaba su ego y él de eso tenía mucho, por otro lado le gustaba ver sus intentos de seducirlo, mientras conservaba su ropa, porque ya la conocía desnuda y tenía memoria fotográfica.

Esa figura jamás pudo olvidarla.

_Pero siendo sincero con él mismo, tampoco quería hacerlo, aunque a ella no se lo diría._

.

El tercer día llegó con una llamada de Mycroft y con Sherlock listo para salir, bañado, arreglado y enfundado en su amado abrigo. No se sorprendió al ver a Irene y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada pervertida que le dirigía. Definitivamente a ella le gustaba más el Sherlock en plan de detective de portada de diario que el hombre loco que daba vueltas por la habitación sin afeitar.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte –le sonrió de lado mientras disfrutaba del rostro de duda que le regalaba –no querrás llevar tacones al lugar que iremos.

Los ojos de La Mujer brillaron emocionados. Él sí confiaba en ella, sabría toda esa información que en un principio se le había negado.

Pronto se vieron corriendo los dos por Moscú, saltando tejados, invadiendo departamentos vacíos para acortar camino, yendo por calles desocupadas, escondiéndose entre sombras, para finalmente llegar al Kremlin.

-¿Aquí? –murmuró sorprendida Irene mientras sus ojos claros escaneaban la fachada del imponente coloso blanco frente al río Moscova.

-Aquí –contestó él con una sonrisa.

-Pero este es el Kremlin… están los edificios más importante de Rusia… ¡Dios! está el congreso y el presidente vive dentro de esas murallas ¿Qué pretenden hacer?

-¿Exactamente? matar al presidente.

-Y estamos aquí para evitarlo –murmuró poniéndose rígida y con mirada desconfiada.

-No, estamos aquí para ayudar a que así sea.

Finalizó antes de abrazar por la cintura a La Mujer para hacerla avanzar, ésta notó cómo se acercaban a una fila de turistas que esperaban al guía, así supo que jugarían a _la casita._ "Así que interpretaremos al papá y a la mamá" pensó.

Se dejó guiar absolutamente dócil y cuando Sherlock se acercó al hombre para pagar el tour pudo notar por el lenguaje corporal de este que también estaba involucrado. _Bien pensado Mycroft._

Se movilizaron con un grupo relativamente grande, lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibidos y después, como gatos, desaparecieron entre las sombras.

-Hay cámaras –susurró ella.

-Tenemos gente infiltrada, hemos pensado en todo –Sherlock no pudo evitar pensar que Moriarty había roto la seguridad de los lugares más emblemáticos de Londes, de la misma forma. _Error humano._

Corrieron por entre las plantas hasta llegar al Gran Palacio de Kremlin que era el lugar donde vivía el presidente.

-No tendremos tiempo para escapar –susurró Irene –estamos rodeados de muros infranqueables y meternos dentro de una de las catedrales no nos ayudará a evitar el arresto y la tortura a la que seremos sometidos.

-Nosotros estamos para eso, facilitar la entrada y la salida, de todas formas en este minuto ninguno de los dos tenemos papeles, si alguien nos ve, no hay registros de nosotros en ningún país, estamos muertos.

-Por lo mismo no nos pueden agarrar, Sherlock o jamás podremos _revivir_ sin meternos en problemas… a nosotros y a Inglaterra, eso no le gustará a tu hermano.

El moreno se quedó en silencio y se limitó a pasarle una tenebrosa máscara de látex, blanca y lisa que escondía en los bolsillos de su eterno abrigo. Ella la miró con rostro asqueado y se la colocó de forma reticente.

Nunca más iba a dejar que hombres diseñaran el plan (o que eligieran el vestuario).

* * *

**NA:** ¡Hola! Regresé aquí contra mi voluntad, tengo escrito a mano el capítulo de mi Thorki y en vez de actualizar eso, heme aquí escribiendo cosas hetero, pero tenía una promesa con mi mejor amiga, que algún día escribiría algo hetero para que ella pudiera leer y hoy es su cumpleaños, por lo que hice el esfuerzo. Ni siquiera me gusta esta pareja, aunque me gustó como está quedando el fics, me gustó haber roto mi fobia.

Si alguien me pondrá en sus favoritos por esta historia, créanme que no se volverá a repetir, porque ni siquiera me cae bien Irene, aunque la mayoría de mis amigas la aman u.u… de todas formas sé que la mayoría de ustedes tampoco gustan de las parejas hetero, ya que el fandom es casi todo Slash/yaoi… de hecho ni siquiera espero revs (yo ni siquiera me habría metido a leer el fics aunque fuera escrito por mi autora favorita XD).  
Muchas gracias por leer a las que lo hicieron.

_Muriel: Chúpalo, no te diré feliz cumpleaños :3, pero me agradó que shippearas una pareja .w. sólo por eso derribé barreras mentales._


End file.
